Tablet displays, tablet computers, etc., and associated supports are becoming increasingly popular in common families along with the developing of the society. An elevation working platform to support a tablet computer is typically disposed on a table or a desk in prior arts. Existing elevation working platforms provide a lifting resilience mostly through a mechanical spring or a torsion spring. A structure using support rods is typically utilized to enable the ascending or descending motion of the desk relative to an upper holder. The structure is complicated, and adjustment of the height of the desk may be bothering.